whodunnitfandomcom-20200214-history
Cris
is an ex-beauty queen from Costa Mesa, California. She's mischievous, dangerous and is the infamous. Her dad was a cop, she knows how to use guns, she really knows how to carry out a homicide smoothly enough to slip through everyone's suspicion, not the almighty Lindsey of course. She got exposed and caught in the end by her much-bewildered teammate, Kam, who had failed consecutively to point out who the actual killer was. Storyline On the first day at Rue Manor, she had no hesitation claiming to be an ex-beauty queen of Nevada. Well, that's for getting others' trust. But this turned out to be a wrong move by their part, because in the final episode, she is revealed to have been the killer. 'High Voltage' In High Voltage, she teamed up with Don, Kam, Lindsey and Melina for scrutinizing the crime scene. What she found was a fish tank shattered near the wall, a few dead fish, a cut cord and of course, Sheri's bloodstain. While Don suggested that Sheri might have got hit and electrocuted by the naked wire, she jokingly commented that such idea was only said by a cop, as her dad was a cop. At lunch, she sat with Dana, Don, Sasha discussing what they'd found earlier. The riddle this time was solved by Ronnie, who came up with what the others had missed, 2 crowns on the other side of the key. Cris just followed the crowd and saw what's in the trunk across the lawn, a slingshot and a crowbar, definitely final pieces of the puzzle. She passed the first test without breaking a sweat. But one thing remained, she came in second for the killer's guesses, only a vote less than Adrianna, who's too suspicious and sneaky to be trusted. 'Fire Starter' , including a pastor's daughter, 2 highly suspected contestants and a guy soon to meet his fate.]] For the human pyrotechnics at predawn, the contestants were again drawn to this diabolical game of life and death, including Cris, who chose to team up with Dana, Don and Ulysses for a trip to the morgue to investigate Dontae's crispy corpse. She discovered that Dontae was wearing a set of different pajamas, and with a little help from Don, she then knew that the fire spreaded from his right arm upwards. As for the riddle part, she followed Melina to the laundry room. There, they found a bottle of benzene along with another riddle. When following Kam on a quest for the mysterious sign on the flag, she realized that there was a pink stripe on the middle of it, reminding Kam a room that has the exact crest hung on its door. For such critical provision, Cris earned a spot in Team Kam, thus sparing her for another day. 'Kaboom' With a blast that woke up this not-so-peaceful manor, its residents found out that Adrianna had been "killed". After the lockdown put on Rue Manor had been lifted, Cris, along with Dana, Lindsey and Sasha went scrutinizing the kitchen nook, where they found a broken bowl of spilt cereal on the floor and a creepy surveillance tapes flickering on TV, followed by a message "DRIVE OFF THE PROPERTY IF YOU WANT TO LIVE." There were also footprints visible on the door, implying Adrianna had tried hard kicking them open, but failed to do so, since it had been zip-tied from the other side, all of which only served for the purpose of forcing her to enter the door leading to the front yard, where she drove off and met her fate. The riddles in this episode were tough ones. And with Team Geno openly refusing to share information with her, she didn't know where to turn to, except for team Kam's theories, which were just about accurate, surprisingly. Thus, she got spared for another day, but it wouldn't be long 'Mountain Lyin' As first glance, it's hard to leave out the lion as Don's Cause of Death. But after having carefully examined the prime suspect, Cris came up with the conclusion that the lion had done nothing to Don but giving him a few scratches. When team Ronnie/Geno were reconvening and discussing their theories about how things should have gone wrong with Don, she and Lindsey stood outside eavesdropping their conversations, and reported to their team that the other group was considering the possibility that Don had been poisoned, which was then bashed by their leader in favor of cardiac arrest. The riddles didn't help her and her team much, as they lost their head start and eventually the solutions to Geno. But then team Geno decided to spill the beans, only to Kam and Cris, which they accepted, and which was later interrupted by Ulysses. So each of team Kam kept their original idea, with Kam's being heart attack, Ulysses' being loss of blood and Cris' being inhaling a burst of oxygen that stopped Don's heart, which was bizarre and illogical idea, saved for Lindsey, who came close enough to the real answer. Anyway, she was spared, which was strange, to see her two former teammates get "scared" cards. 'Bum Ba Dee Da' After seeing her team member Ulysses get killed, Cris, Lindsey and Kam are the only ones left, whilst the other team still has five members. She decides to go the the Last Known Whereabouts with Sasha and Ronnie, which in this case was the stables. This is a plus for Cris, as she grew up around barns. They all notice that The horses were all named for Greek gods save one—Oleander, which was Ulysses. After, Ronnie notices that someone has ground up flowers in a spitoon with a mortar and pestle and tries to hide it from Cris, but she notices it. When everyone is sharing information, Geno comes over and tells her team that if one of them was going to get up and walk over to there side, they would be guranteed to be alive for another day. None of them moved. In the riddle, The guests take off into the woods where they find puzzle maps where they must use pegs to see where the road takes them. Kam makes his way into a shack that’s filled with dozens of snakes. There’s a stool with a message that reads “place murder weapon here.” One by one, the other guests attempt to find the murder weapon. Cris finds a floorboard with two bloody nails attached, and it indeed turns out to be the murder weapon. That means her partnership with Kam and Lindsey is in good shape. After stating their cases, Cris won the round and all of her team were spared. After, the other team tried to get information off Cris's team. Sasha, Dana and Geno got scared, making it the first time that there has been three scared cards, shocking everyone. 'All The World's A Stage' After finding the frozen bodies of Sasha and Dana, everyone was shocked. She once again solved the riddle (it was later in a interview that the producers told her to stop winning riddles due to her being the killer). 'Party Crasher' The remaining players are all enjoying a Hawaiian luau when suddenly the lights go out. Shortly after they hear a loud crash and Giles shines a flashlight around and soon finds Geno on the floor apparently crushed by the chandelier. 'Frost Nixin' The remaning contestants tried to solve Ronnie's "death" when he died in the hot tub. They were shocked when the limosine made a right turn after they got to "Rue Manor" there was a cloud of smoke when it started to fade Melina was gone and Kam thought "Melina is the killer this is how she is sneaking away just to kill another one of us". Giles walks in after everyone is thinking its Melina and a screen comes up with a computerized voice that is going on a record. All of there corps of the past deceaed are walking down the steps and still look like there weren't touched since they died. Except Melina she wasn't found there as the voice says they need to solve every riddle so they start. When Kam and Chris think there donet there still missing two when they find them they head up stairs as the TV tells them. All except Lindsey who has just solved her last one when they are upstairs the TV tells her to head in the room they earlier checked with all the murder weapons. She punches in the code and gets distracted by the door when she looks straight she is fired with a arrow to the neck killing her. Chris and Kam both see her on the camera die and they know its one of them. But it wasnt Kam it was Chris she refrains a riddle "Enough with the riddles the ruckus the rhymes. I commited those murders 11 straight times It is true. I am the read killer, Congratulations Kam you are the winner!" 'Golden Cuffs' The 3 Finalists, (Cris, Lindsey and Kam) saw what happened to Melina. They saw a video of Giles tied up in the Attic. Then they saw the other 10 "dead" contestants walking down the stairs. Kam finished his puzzle first, Cris's puzzle second, and Lindsey's puzzle third. Lindsey got a different riddle. She went in the lair/trophy room, and was shot in the neck by a arrow. Cris confessed she killed the other 10, including Lindsey, and declared Kam the winner of Whodunnit?. Unmasked After Kam solved his puzzle, he received a riddle leading him to the killer's lair. Cris followed shortly after him. As the two of them stand there looking for another clue, they start accusing each other as the killer. this leads to a camera showing Lindsay entering the killer's "trophy room". The surprised look on her face is short lived as a knight statue shoots an arrow at her neck, killing her after a few desperate attempts of air. Cris finally admits to Kam that she "committed the murders of the 11 contestants". She shot Sheri with a slingshot, doused Dontae's pajamas with benzene, planted a bomb in a golf cart to kill Adrianna, set a cyanide trap for Don, poisoned Ulysses, abducted and bled out Sasha and Dana, shot Geno with a suppressed gun, rigged the nitrogen to blast Ronnie into the pool, strangled Melina with Geno's lei, and set up a death trap for Lindsey. Giles then gave Kam the golden handcuffs and "arrested" Cris and she was taken by the cops. Strategy Advantages She's intuitive, clearly adapted to any situation given. Though not hyperactive as others in her team, she still proves herself to be a vital asset to the team. She has proved to be competitive with solving 2 consecutive riddles. She'd seem like a cheater for being the cast member of the crew to play The Killer, but for the fact that even the killer doesn't know what's in store for him/her. And yes she's just looking for a needle in a haystack like the rest of other players.http://www.buzzfeed.com/andydehnart/crazy-things-about-abcs-reality-show-whodunnit Disadvantages She is sometimes a little too smart for her own good. If she wasn't the killer, than she'd probably be killed off so that the killers identity wasn't completely revealed! Clues Showing that Cris is the Killer *She's the only person never to receive a "scared" card. *She says in one episode that she knows about guns. Geno was killed by a gun with a silencer in Party Crasher and don't forget she was just about to mislead the whole party in the first episode into thinking Sheri was killed by a gun. *In Bum Ba Dee Da, she withheld the information about the mortar and pestle until she solved the riddle. *In All The World's A Stage, while investigating the "deaths" of Sasha and Dana, she gives Melina instructions for how to open a door. The killer had to open the door to kill these women. *She saw the tissues inside the 13 size shoes, but never shared the information with her team, and when Giles explained what was in the shoes, she lied to her teammates, claiming that she didn't look inside. Trivia * Cris has been holding the record for most suspected contestant, tied with Kam in Mountain Lyin. Melina and Lindsey are were ones who kept on suspecting her. ** Ironically these four were the final four. * Her father was a cop. * As of the end of Frost Nixin, Cris is the only contestant to never have received a Scared card. Gallery Questionnaire Cris' Bios The producers of Whodunnit gave a questionnaire to all of the Guests of the Rue Manor and this is how they replied. External Links/References Category:Players Category:Female Players Category:The Killer Category:2nd Place